The primary purpose of the Trace Metals Facility Core is to provide Center investigators with the capability to obtain analyses of biological samples for a broad array of metals including: lead, mercury, arsenic, iron, manganese, cadmium, copper, zinc, chromium, sodium, cobalt, platinum, potassium and others. In addition, the facility provides method development for these analyses, standardization, and quality control. Biochemical analyses that help in the assessment of the physiological status of the subjects that are exposed to these metals are also conducted.